The present disclosure relates to electronic mail, and more particularly relates to changing addressee categorization within an electronic mail message.
Electronic mail (email) is a very common means of communication. The wide-scale usage of email largely arises from email's convenience of use and speed of conducting communication. One aspect of convenience associated with email is the ability to send a single correspondence to multiple intended recipients, as opposed to separately sending a discrete correspondence to each of the intended recipients.
While a single email may include multiple intended recipients, email often includes conventions that allow the different intended recipients to be distinguished based upon classes or recipient categories. The commonly used conventions often relate to designating various recipients as “to” recipients, “cc,” or carbon copy, recipients, and “bcc,” or blind carbon copy, recipients when preparing the email. Such conventions may, for example, indicate an importance of the communication to a recipient, with “to” indicating that a recipient is a primary recipient, and “cc” indicating that the recipient is a secondary recipient (who may be receiving the email as a courtesy or to keep them informed on a matter they are not directly involved in). While the meaning of such conventions may vary for different individuals or organizations, the use of such conventions is relatively common.